Notre histoire n'est pas finie
by Arthemysia
Summary: Séparés par les remous tempétueux de la guerre, deux cœurs amoureux mais dévastés ont-ils une chance de se retrouver dans des eaux plus calmes ? (ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment du mal à pondre de bons résumés… vous devrez vous contenter de celui-ci pour le moment :p) Yaoi NatsuxGray - UA


**Nda :** Bonjour à tous, je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit écrit pour le concours que j'ai organisé cet été sur mon blog et qui se termine ce soir : Concours d'été 2016 - Le soleil au zénith. Le thème que j'ai demandé aux participants était : **_Une phrase, une image, un mot..._** Je précise que j'y participe mais hors compétition bien sûr ;) ** _  
_**

 **Une phrase à placer :** _Soleil et tempête se mêlaient en un tout dévastateur._

 **Une image à interpréter :** _La grande vague de Kanagawa, 1830-31 – Hokusai_

 **Un mot à placer :** _Agonie_

Le tout dans un écrit yaoi et/ou yuri. Voilà donc comment j'ai interprété cette demande :

 **Résumé :** Séparés par les remous tempétueux de la guerre, deux cœurs amoureux mais dévastés ont-ils une chance de se retrouver dans des eaux plus calmes ?

(ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment du mal à pondre de bons résumés… vous devrez vous contenter de celui-ci pour le moment :p)

Les personnages seront sans doute un peu OOC, j'ai un peu modelé leur caractère pour que ça colle avec l'UA tout en conservant tout de même quelques caractéristiques propres à eux.

 **Genre :** Univers alternatif – Yaoi, romance, drame  
 **Couple :** Natsu x Gray

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 _ **Notre histoire n'est pas finie**_

 _« Les hommes ne se doutaient pas du danger. Ils voguaient sur les eaux calmes de l'océan tout en admirant le mont_ _Hakobe_ _qui se découpait au loin. Au milieu de l'étendue salée, ils avaient le sentiment d'être bénis du ciel et que rien ne pourrait leur arriver, jamais. Jusqu'à ce que ce monstre géant n'ouvre sa bouche béante, les menaçant de ses crocs acérés, prêt à les dévorer. A cet instant, même la montagne millénaire disparut. Si proche et tellement lointaine… Les hommes paniqués furent aveuglés par l'eau salée de la mer en furie. Qu'avaient-ils donc fait pour déplaire autant aux esprits marins ? Aucune réponse ne leur parvint. Leurs frêles petites embarcations furent englouties, les unes après les autres. Puis, comme si_ _l'océan_ _était repu, le calme revint prendre place, effaçant alors la tragédie qui venait tout juste de se produire comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vague remous. Le paysage au loin réapparut pour se découper dans le ciel azuré et le mont Hakobe se dressa à nouveau fièrement vers les cieux, désormais seul maître à l'horizon. »_

— Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire maintenant, déclara le conteur d'un jour à son voisin de banquette.

Gray et Natsu étaient assis depuis de longues minutes face à ce tableau gigantesque aux dominances de bleu. Devant la toile accrochée au milieu d'un long mur blanc, le spectateur ne pouvait que se laisser engloutir lui-même par cette vague géante. Si bien que les personnages en son centre, n'apparaissaient bien souvent qu'au deuxième coup d'œil, humains insignifiants face à la nature souveraine et toute puissante.

Le musée était calme ce jour-là, propice à la contemplation des amateurs d'art. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, en avait donc profité pour s'immerger dans l'œuvre face à lui et partager avec son ami ce qu'il lisait sous les aplats de couleur.

— Impressionnant, siffla Natsu, à la fois amusé et réellement troublé par le récit de Gray. Comment sais-tu que c'est la véritable histoire ?

Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux roses pétillaient de curiosité en attendant la réponse de son compagnon.

— A part l'artiste, qui connaît la véritable histoire d'après toi ? répondit ce dernier. La véritable histoire, ce sont nous, les spectateurs, qui l'inventons.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour voir autant de choses dans un simple tableau. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'une toile tendue avec de la peinture dessus, déclara Natsu d'une moue juvénile.

— Ce n'est pas un simple tableau Natsu…, répondit le jeune homme pensif. C'est beaucoup plus que ça…

Le rose se tourna vers Gray et de ses doigts, caressa tendrement sa nuque. Ce dernier frissonna imperceptiblement mais Natsu le sentit très bien sous sa peau. Les yeux brillants, il se pencha vers son compagnon.

— Pourquoi as-tu tant insisté pour me le montrer Gray ? Juste avant mon départ…

Ce dernier haussa des épaules puis se tourna vers Natsu. Ses prunelles bleues étaient voilées par ses sombres pensées.

— Je ne sais pas…, prononça-t-il dans un murmure.

Au fond de son regard perdu, cette lueur qu'il avait habituellement était ternie par ses démons intérieurs. Et Natsu en connaissait la raison… Il lui pressa doucement la main afin de lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur.

— Je reviendrai…

— Ne fais pas de promesse si c'est pour ne pas la tenir ! s'énerva le brun en tremblant de tous ses membres. Pourquoi as-tu tant envie d'y aller ?

Gray avait essayé de se contenir. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se disputer avec Natsu, juste la veille de son départ. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'accepter.

— C'est juste… mon devoir Gray. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué.

— Tu sais pourtant que je ne supporterais pas de perdre une fois de plus, quelqu'un que je…, s'interrompit le jeune homme en réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler.

— Quelqu'un que tu quoi Gray ? Vas-tu réussir à me le dire ! éructa Natsu en se saisissant du poignet de son compagnon. Est-ce si difficile de prononcer ces mots ?

Gray ferma un instant les yeux pour échapper au regard scrutateur de son amant.

— Dis-moi de quoi tu as peur ? s'adoucit Natsu.

Il caressa alors tendrement la joue de Gray. Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi perdu et tourmenté, il aurait tout donné pour réussir à lui redonner le sourire mais même lui, son compagnon de vie, en était incapable. Il le savait depuis toujours et c'était l'une des raisons qui le poussait à s'éloigner.

— Je ne peux simplement pas… tu le sais Natsu. C'est plus dur que ça en à l'air !

Partagé entre la gêne de cette démonstration publique et sa colère vis-à-vis de son amant, Gray tourna les talons et sortit précipitamment du musée.

 **oOoOo**

Le lendemain, Natsu partit en mer avec l'armée de l'Empire de Fiore pour laquelle il s'était engagé jusqu'à la mort, deux ans plus tôt. C'était le serment qu'il avait prononcé, donner sa vie pour l'Empire, ni plus ni moins. Lui et Gray venaient tout juste de se déclarer l'un à l'autre et la nouvelle de l'engagement de Natsu dans l'armée était tombée comme un couperet. Depuis ce jour, il n'y avait pas un instant, pas une nuit où Gray n'avait pensé qu'un jour, l'armée lui prendrait son compagnon pour ne plus jamais le lui rendre…

Maintenant que ce jour était venu, il se sentait vidé, comme assommé par les évènements. Lui qui était un simple professeur féru d'art, comment avait-il osé le culpabiliser de vouloir ainsi servir son royaume ? Seul un homme égoïste était capable d'une telle chose. Et maintenant, il avait beau le regretter, il ne pourrait plus jamais retourner en arrière. Natsu et lui s'étaient quittés sur cette dispute et sa fierté mal placée l'avait empêché de lui dire au revoir avant son départ…

Depuis lors, Gray tournait comme un lion en cage. Il se rendait à ses cours chaque jour mais malgré son amour de l'art, le jeune homme n'éprouvait plus aucun plaisir à l'enseigner. Sans Natsu, il n'était plus capable de quoi que ce soit et se sentait comme une coquille vide, prête à se briser au moindre choc, comme les embarcations face à _La grande vague_. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti un tel manque. Même après la mort de ses parents, puis de sa mère adoptive… Gray pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais souffrir davantage que lorsqu'il avait perdu ces personnes chères à son cœur. Mais il s'était trompé. Lourdement trompé. Natsu avait pris bien plus de place dans sa vie et dans son cœur qu'il n'en avait eu conscience. Et aujourd'hui, il était parti à la guerre, peut-être pour toujours…

« _Tu sais Gray, j'ai bien réfléchi et je suis sûr que l'histoire continue. On ne le voit pas sur le tableau mais il y avait une petite barque, cachée parmi les grandes. A son bord, deux hommes qui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Ils s'aimaient, même si l'un d'eux ne pouvait le dire avec des mots. Ils s'aimaient sincèrement. Et cet amour était si pur que le monstre l'a recraché, écœuré par son goût. Finalement, les deux amants ont échoué au sommet du Mont Hakobe. Si tu regardes bien le tableau, je suis certain que tu les verras. L'histoire n'est pas finie Gray. Notre histoire n'est pas finie…_

 _Je t'aime_

 _Natsu._ »

De grosses larmes ruisselaient sur son visage déchiré par la souffrance. Dans son autre main, une lettre en partie froissée reçue le jour-même mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de lire. Puisqu'en voyant le cachet, il avait déjà compris ce qu'elle contenait…

Alors que la flotte impériale était sur le chemin du retour, se préparant à un accueil triomphal suite à sa victoire écrasante, une tempête terrible l'avait frappée, emportant tous les marins et soldats à bord. Il n'y eut pas un seul survivant et Natsu en faisait partie…

« _Soleil et tempête se mêlaient en un tout dévastateur_ », ce fut ainsi que les journaux relatèrent l'évènement plus tard. Et c'était ainsi que Gray s'était senti avec Natsu. Une relation à la fois radieuse et houleuse, entre amour et disputes entre deux jeunes hommes aux caractères contraires. Maintenant, tout son être n'était que souffrance, baigné dans une lente et insupportable agonie dont il ne se remettrait sans doute jamais.

 **oOoOo**

Il avait attendu de se sentir prêt pour se rendre sur le port afin de prononcer ses adieux à son amour. De longues semaines avaient été nécessaires pour franchir ce pas et encore maintenant, il sentait ses jambes tout juste solides pour pouvoir le porter.

Là, devant les flots, Gray ferma un instant les yeux pour faire apparaître une dernière fois le visage de son compagnon disparu. Alors qu'il pensait ne plus être capable de pleurer, les larmes roulèrent sur son visage fatigué.

— Natsu…, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Tu avais raison… J'avais peur de te dire ces mots. J'avais peur que la magie disparaisse une fois franchis mes lèvres et que tu ne sois plus qu'un mirage impossible à atteindre. J'avais peur Natsu. Pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point je…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit lorsque ses jambes se dérobèrent sous le poids de son chagrin. A genoux, il aperçut son visage flou se refléter sur la surface de l'eau. La mer était calme ce jour-là, comme si elle se moquait ouvertement de lui, lui crachant au visage son égoïsme d'avoir laissé Natsu partir, sans lui dire au revoir.

— Je t'aime Natsu. Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé te le dire, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Derrière son reflet, un autre se superposa. Cheveux roses et en bataille, il l'aurait reconnu, peu importe l'endroit, peu importe la distance. Mais Gray savait que son imagination lui jouait des tours, alors, il préféra contempler son reflet plutôt que se retourner et faire disparaître l'enchantement. Bouleversé, le jeune homme tendit la main vers la silhouette vacillante. Il aurait tant voulu le rejoindre et pouvoir l'étreindre, encore une fois. Se laisser consumer par la chaleur de ses lèvres et de son corps… Depuis sa mort, il avait si froid, tout en lui n'était que glace et cette sensation lui était insupportable.

La silhouette vacilla complètement pour prendre la même posture que lui. A cet instant, Gray sentit des paumes chaudes et familières se poser sur ses yeux.

— Je t'avais dit que notre histoire n'était pas finie, lui souffla une voix reconnaissable entre toutes, dans le creux de son oreille.

Gray se figea, n'osant pas y croire. Mais cette chaleur qui perçait peu à peu sa prison de glace le fit douter. Son cœur se mit à battre avec frénésie lorsqu'il comprit que peut-être, il ne rêvait pas.

— Natsu… ?

Gray se retourna lentement tout en tenant jalousement les mains de son aimé dans les siennes. Et là, la magie se poursuivit. Natsu était bel et bien là, juste devant lui. Quelques pansements sur le visage et un bandage autour du crâne montraient que le jeune homme avait subi des blessures, mais il était vivant.

— Je ne comprends pas… je croyais…

Gray lui caressa le visage pour vérifier que cette illusion était bien réelle.

— Il m'est arrivé la même chose qu'aux deux hommes sur la toile, expliqua Natsu en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre de son amant. La grande vague n'a pas voulu de moi et j'ai atterri sur le mont Hakobe.

Le jeune soldat lui offrit son sourire lumineux, plein de promesse et d'amour. Gray s'effondra dans ses bras, ne pouvant plus retenir son corps ni son cœur de lâcher sous le poids du soulagement, de la joie et de cette peine qui avait encore du mal à se dissiper.

— Je suis désolé Gray, je n'ai pas pu revenir plus tôt…

— Natsu, je t'aime…

Ce dernier serra son compagnon de toutes ses forces et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou pour lui insuffler un peu de son énergie. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que son compagnon avait éprouvé pendant ces longs mois où il l'avait cru mort. En regardant son visage émacié, sa barbe de trois jours et ses traits tirés, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur brisé. Comment avait-il pu partir, le laisser derrière lui alors qu'il l'aimait tant ? Alors qu'ils s'aimaient tant…

— La guerre est finie, lui dit-il d'une voix étranglée tout en continuant à le serrer dans ses bras.

— Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? renifla Gray en s'essuyant les yeux.

Natsu mit ses mains en coupe autour de son visage et plongea son regard vert intense dans le sien, si beau, si bleu mais terni par le chagrin.

— Je quitte l'armée impériale et jamais plus je ne te laisserai.

Ces longs mois passés loin de Gray, il s'était rendu compte que son compagnon n'était pas le seul à avoir peur. Si Natsu avait fui si loin de lui, c'était parce qu'il craignait que son amour pour lui ne soit pas assez fort pour le libérer de ses ténèbres. Désormais, il savait qu'il s'était trompé et son compagnon le lui prouva aussitôt.

Gray posa son front sur celui de Natsu et sourit, pour la première fois depuis des mois, il sourit. Ce poids qui pesait tant sur ses épaules jusqu'à maintenant, disparut en même temps que ses doutes et ses peurs.

— Tu penses que tu me supporteras chaque jour de ta vie ? s'enquit le brun, un sourire en coin.

— Il est probable que tu me tapes sur les nerfs parfois et que j'aie envie de t'en coller une mais…

— C'est toi qui me dis ça, le coupa Gray amusé.

— Mais je prendrais encore plus de plaisir à t'avoir à mes côtés, conclut Natsu lui aussi ému.

Gagnés par l'émotion et le bonheur de se retrouver, les deux jeunes hommes s'étreignirent avec force avant de s'éloigner doucement l'un de l'autre. Natsu se releva et tendit sa main à Gray pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Les jambes en coton, le brun faillit retomber mais la main de Natsu l'en empêcha. Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes entrelacèrent leurs doigts. Une furieuse envie de s'embrasser les prirent tous les deux mais le quai recommençait à reprendre vie, tout comme eux. Aucun mot ne fut nécessaire pour se comprendre, Gray et Natsu se lâchèrent la main à contrecœur et repartirent côte à côte. Mais le besoin de sentir le contact de l'autre fut plus fort qu'eux et, tout en marchant vers leur avenir, le dos de leurs mains se frôlèrent d'une tendre caresse.

Au loin, le mont Hakobe les observait d'un œil bienveillant. Autour de ces deux hommes amoureux, les contours d'une histoire se dessinaient à l'encre.

Leur histoire n'était pas finie, elle ne faisait que commencer.

~ _FIN_ ~

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **Nda :** En ce moment, j'aime écrire des histoires qui se déroulent dans un contexte de guerre, allez savoir pourquoi, c'est ma lubie du moment. :p Je pense que le côté dramatique d'une guerre séparant deux âmes sœur n'y est pas étranger. J'ai d'ailleurs voulu pousser le drame jusqu'à la tragédie au départ mais je crois qu'en ce moment, j'ai besoin d'histoires qui se terminent bien avec de l'amour qui dégouline légèrement. ;) Bref, j'espère que ce petit écrit vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires.

 **Note :** au début du récit, je décris La grande vague d'Hokusai comme étant une œuvre monumentale ce qui n'est pas le cas en réalité. Il s'agit d'un petit format de 25,7 cm x 37,9 cm. Il ne s'agit pas non plus d'une toile mais d'une gravure sur bois.

 **PS :** Je n'oublie pas vos commentaires sur mes autres fanfics, je suis juste un peu débordée mais je remédie à ça très vite ^^


End file.
